


Wayne's secret sugar baby

by Skiplowave



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tiffany shows John a headline about him and Bruce. John begins to wonders if the news are telling the truth.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 67





	Wayne's secret sugar baby

" Bruce....Brucie.....Batman? Basty?"

" What,,,"

John giggled watching Bruce pulling the covers over his face. " Alfred said breakfast is ready!" John said trying with an attempted British accent. " I'll be there..just gimme a few minutes." Bruce groaned surrounding himself with the massive soft pillows. " Okie dokie Brucie! Don't be mad if I eat your food okay?" John said and he could hear Bruce fainitly snoring. John shook his head with a chuckle as he closed the door softly. He never understood how Bruce could be tried doing his day and _night_ job. John rarely slept and he feels cheerier than ever. John made his way to the large kitchen and sat on barstool next to Tiffany who was reading from her tablet.   
  


“ Morning Tiff!”

” Too loud, John. And good morning to you too.”

” Oh sorry.”

John whispered and Tiffany smiled taking sip of her coffee. “ I see Master Bruce didn’t come with you.” Alfred stated placing warm muffins in front of the two. “ He said he’ll be down in few minutes.” John said grabbing a muffin with his hand.   
  


” Pfft few minutes, I give him few hours.”

” Now Miss Fox let’s be optimistic here.”

” Fine an hour then.”

Alfred sighed and turned his attention to the sink. “ Well I wish he had same energy as you Mr. Doe?” John perked his head up, “ Really?” John asked not sure if it was a good or bad thing. He hoped it was a good thing. “ Sure John! Bruce could use some sugar from his sugar baby.” Tiffany snorted “ What.” Both men said in a confused unison. Tiffany turned her tablet towards the two, it was a tabloid article with pic of Bruce and John at Gotham Cafe. John was blurred out which was rude honestly. The headline...was well something.

_**Playboy Bruce Wayne Getting into the Sugar Daddy Business. Who’s the Lucky Sugar Baby? Tips and Hints on how to do it!** _

“ Good lord...”

” I know right? But that’s celebrity biz for ya. Right John?...John?”

John read the article not sure how to feel about it. “ Um what’s a sugar daddy and baby ?” Tiffany looked up and Alfred already left the kitchen. Her cheeks felt warm as she tapped her tablet.

” Well a sugar daddy is...someone that likes to buy someone else lots of gifts and money. And they super rich.”

” Like Bruce?”

” Yeah like Bruce. And um a sugar baby is the ones getting those gifts.”

” Like me?”

” Un Huh...”

John frowned seeing Tiffany looked puzzled but couldn’t understand why? Not like it was a bad thing, right?

“ So usually to be a sugar baby and get all the cool stuff you perform *ahem* favors for the daddy.” 

“ Favors? Like beating up a guy or taking his car? Oh oh! I know-“

” Sexual favors.”

”....oh....”

The two sat in awkward silence. Bruce entered the kitchen wearing simple button up shirt and jeans. “ Morning John. Tiffany. Where’s Alfred?” The billionaire asked and noticed an off tension in the room. “ Did something happen?” Bruce looked at John who looked at Tiffany who avoid both men’s gaze.

” I- I gotta-“

” Are you my sugar daddy???”

John asked and Bruce blinked wondering if his hearing got better of him. “ W-what?” John huffed in frustration. 

“ Tiff said I’m you’re sugar baby!”

” DID NOT!”

” DID TO!”

” Bruce I swear it wasn’t me it was this stupid headline!”

Tiffany shocked the tablet in Bruce’s hand and he read it before laughter erupted. “ What’s so funny?” John asked hating not being in on a joke or knowing it. “ I swear Gotham Gossip.” Bruce said to himself letting out one more chuckle. “ You’re not mad?” John asked very much confused. “ Why would I be? Trust me John I seen and read worst rumors about me. This is pretty tame.” Bruce added setting the tablet down and reaching for a muffin.   
“ So what are we?” John asked tugging at his shirt sleeve. Bruce noticed John was serious about the manner.

” We’re partners, John.”

” Well yeah but-“

” John if you asked me buy you a whale I do it without needing something in return.”

” Really?”

” Of course!”

” No, you’ll really buy me a whale if I asked?”

Bruce rubbed back up his neck. “ Well we would need see how you do owning a pet goldfish first.” John hummed understanding. “ So the headlines are wrong?” Bruce shrugged kissing John’s forehead. “ Most of the time no. And besides Tiffany is more of a sugar baby than you.” Tiffany nearly spat out her coffee as John crackled.

” BRUCE!?”

” I’m joking, Tiff. You’re my god daughter. Would’ve spoiled you regardless. Don’t tell Alfred what I said.” 

“ Hmm I’m gonna need some hush money. What do you think John?

” Lots of hush money! And dessert too with extra frosting!”

john laughed and Tiffany gave a smug smile. Bruce sighed with a nod. 

“ Fine. Just don’t call me Daddy...at least not in public.”

**Author's Note:**

> I demand a cartoon series of telltale batman now >:o


End file.
